1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a beverage container holder and, more particularly, is concerned with a bottle holder accessory adapted, in particular, for an inline rollerskate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Physical activities, such running, bicycling and golfing, make the participants thirsty. A widespread practice is for participants to carry a water bottle so that it will be easily accessible during the activity.
In the case of running, several different bottle holder designs have been proposed in the prior patent art which carry the bottle on the runner's body. Examples of such holders are the ones disclosed in U.S. patents to Boretsky et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,762) and Lahr (U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,696).
In the case of bicycling, many different bottle holder designs have been proposed in the prior patent art which carry the bottle at some location on the bicycle frame. Several examples of such holders are the ones disclosed in U.S. patents to Rowe (U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,812) , Boughton (U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,704), Criqui et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,835), Opfergelt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,902), Reichert et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,358) and Endre (U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,308).
In the case of golfing, a bottle holder design has been proposed in the prior patent art which carries the bottle on the golf bag. An example of such holder is the one disclosed in U.S. patent to Patton (U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,958).
Rollerskating is a physical activity which has been enjoyed for many years. A more recent form of this activity involves the use of inline rollerskates which permits participants to reach greater speeds than with traditional rollerskates. Heretofore, participants have had to carry a water bottle on their bodies. Because participants are typically poised in a bent or tucked position during inline rollerskating activity, wearing the holder for the bottle on the participant's body is uncomfortable.
Consequently, a need still exists for a different approach to carrying a water bottle during participation in inline rollerskating activity.